


I Love You Too Much

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Song: I Love You Too Much, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: (Y/n) is in the mansion's living room with her guitar while the brothers are outside, training. She starts to play and sing to herself, forgetting that sounds still bounce off of the walls. The four brothers know that (Y/n) has a crush on Erik. One by one, they all come inside and listen to (Y/n)'s singing. Soon enough, Erik realizes she is singing about him and admits he feels the same way.
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Love You Too Much

It has been years since the incubi brothers had been living with you and you loved all of them dearly but one of them had your heart. Erik, the flirtatious one, always made you feel all warm inside. You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t fall for any of them but you couldn’t help it. He was all you ever wanted in a man. Sure it sounds cheesy but it was true. You weren’t sure if he felt the same way but deep down, you hoped he did. You were so in love with him you hoped it wasn’t noticeable but Damien knew, due to his mind-reading abilities.  
You were sitting in the living room with your guitar on your lap, tuning it. The boys were outside training and you weren’t sure when they’ll come back into the mansion but you were going to play anyway. You haven’t played in so long and you feared that you forgot to play. Strumming a few cords, you smiled lightly in satisfaction and began to play.

“I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.”

Your eyes closing, you began to sing to yourself with a gentle smile tugging your lips. You weren’t confident with your singing but you were decent. This was all for Erik. You’re just so in love that you couldn’t contain it anymore. The sound of the guitar and your voice traveled around the house, bouncing off of the walls. 

“I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much.”

The first brother to hear you was Matthew. He excused himself to get some water and traveled through the house. He, along with the others except Erik, knew about your feelings for Erik. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, the younger male traveled to the living room and watched for a minute or so before wandering back outside with a smile. He thought your voice was tender since you normally sung him to sleep when he had a nightmare. 

“I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right.”

“I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much.”

Soon enough, James came in with Matthew. They were quietly listening to you and Matthew was trying not to cheer out of excitement. He was so easily excited and it was cute. After a few minutes, they walked back out after doing God knows what. James had put his glasses on the counter to prevent them from being broken. Even though he could fix them, he just didn’t want them being destroyed. Although they were supposed to be training, they decided that this was too good to pass up. So, they all quietly walked in and gathered in the doorway farthest behind you to refrain from alarming you. 

“Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you, a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole life will fly.”

They all seemed calm at the sound of your voice as they quietly found seats around you, careful as to not disturb you. Erik, however, was intrigued as he sat down right next to you and leaned back. The other boys were trying to get him to move away but he didn’t listen because that was the way he is. He was being stubborn. James rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples as he crossed one leg over the other.

“I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much.”

“I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.”

Sam, who normally told others to shut up, was surprisingly quiet. Sure he was quiet when he didn’t feel like talking but this was different. He was normally tense but now he was relaxed but nobody dared to question him. You weren’t aware of the incubi being in the room with you since you were in your zone. You weren’t capable of sensing their presence yet but you were slowly getting there. Damien and Matthew were half asleep by the time you were halfway done with singing. 

“You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold  
There's love above love but it's mine 'cause  
I love you.”

“There's love above love and it's yours cause  
I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you  
Love me as much?”

As soon as you were done, you let out a sigh and slowly opened your eyes. Jumping from the sudden appearance of the brothers, you almost threw the guitar off of your lap and you put it on the floor. Looking down in embarrassment, you realize that Erik had put his hand on your knee. Blushing, you slowly trailed your eyes up to meet his. The only words that left his mouth were, “I do.”


End file.
